


Handmade

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Eli picks an old habit back up.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	Handmade

He hadn't done this in _forever_. He hadn't even brought his supplies to Myomar out of fear of being laughed at.

But then the whole thing with Thrawn had happened and he'd been transferred halfway across the galaxy and everyone here was already laughing at him anyway.

So one day during his free hours he'd found the nearest crafts store and paid them a visit.

The yarn had been waaaaay too expensive, though the selection had been far greater than anything he'd seen on Lysatra.

As he walked back to the Academy he pondered what he should make first. He was doubtlessly rusty so he should start with something simple...

Thrawn was having trouble getting footwear in his size from the quartermaster, Eli recalled. He had boots that fit, but socks in his size were apparently on backorder, leaving him with only a single pair... And Eli had gotten some nice sturdy red synthwool...

* * *

"What are you doing?" Thrawn asked the first time he found Eli working on the socks in their room.

"Knitting." Eli had said, maybe a little abruptly. He was in the zone, his fingers remembering better than he'd hoped how this went.

Thrawn watched him for a bit, before saying, "You seem quite adept."

"Yeah, I've been doing this since I was little."

Thrawn had just nodded and let him be, though Eli could tell the Chiss was watching him work sometimes.

* * *

It took him a week of only knitting in his free time, after studying, to finish the pair.

He looked them over once he was done. Nothing special, and definitely not his best work, but provided they fit Thrawn's feet they should hold up well. He'd made more that the one required error, but they looked fine.

"Hey Thrawn?"

Thrawn was on his own bunk, underneath Eli, so he leaned over the edge of his bed to look down at the Chiss.

Thrawn looked up from his datapad. "Yes?"

Eli dangled the socks in Thrawn's general direction. He _maybe_ should have gotten off the bed to do this. "Here."

Thrawn didn't immediately move to grab them. "You made socks."

"Yeah. They're for you." he added, in case Thrawn hadn't worked that out.

He apparently hadn't, because his eyes widened in surprise.

Oh my stars, was Thrawn _blushing?_ He was. Thrawn was _blushing._

"Thank you." Thrawn said as he finally took the socks from Eli. "For you time and effort."

Eli grinned. If this was how Thrawn reacted to handmade gifts Eli was going to need to knit him something else as soon as possible.

"Well make sure they fit before you say that."

"Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I don't know how to knit.


End file.
